Rush of Adrenaline
by FujiAppleQueen
Summary: Souma is a street racer and is finally ready to tell his sweetheart Megumi about his secret. Megumi takes a leap of faith and is introduced to the underground racing world. Question is, will she stick around after learning more about his second life? SouMegu! Two-shot! Street Racing AU!


A/N: Hello dear readers! I would like to thank my two lovely Beta Readers Kooliez and UK-824 for taking the time to look over the fic. You guys rock! :D I would also like to note that this fic turned out to be less romantic based than intended (there's still SouMegu in it I promise!) For Souma's racing scene, I recommend listening to Bingo Players - "Rattle", plus it's a fun song lol. Please enjoy~

* * *

"Street racing?" Megumi echoed her date's words. Souma grinned sheepishly from across the café table.

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a while now," he began, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck. "And I thought that, you know, you'd want to come see me race?"

Megumi meant so much to him. As high schoolers, they were good friends, their hangouts casual and fun. While in college, they had grown closer and endured the challenges of young adulthood together. When he finally got the guts to ask her out, she accepted his feelings and he was over the moon. But he knew things were going to get serious soon and he needed to stop hiding this side of himself. By trade, he worked at his father's auto repair shop as a mechanic. At night, the empty city streets called to him, beckoning him like sirens to a wayward sailor. His heart lurched for the thrill of the race and the majestic roar of the engine. It was simply unfair to keep Megumi in the dark about this.

The bluenette blinked at him once, then twice. The gears in her mind turned as she processed the meaning behind his invitation. She flinched.

"Y-you're a street racer!?" she cried incredulously. "Isn't that dangerous?" He was afraid of this, of her disapproval for his hobby. He could only offer her a sad smile.

"I totally understand if you don't want to come or…see me anymore." His gaze turned downward. Like most of the choices he had made in his life, Souma knew he would be in over his head if he decided to pursue her. There was no possible way that Megumi would be into the underground scene like he was. But with every soft giggle, every sunny smile, every time her lashes fluttered when she gazed so lovingly at him, he fell for her. Over and over again, like a clumsy fool. His father told him that you don't get to choose who you fall in love with and damn that old man for being right.

"Souma."

The redhead looked up and met Megumi's eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she fidgeted in her seat.

"I want to keep seeing you," she started. She twisted her fingers together nervously. "And i-if this is w-what you'd like me to do, um…," She took a deep breath and with a smile, she said, "I'll come to see you race."

A wide grin broke across his features, his eyes lit up with absolute delight. "Really? You will?" He leaned forward in his chair with his hands on the armrests, looking like he's ready to leap out of his seat. Megumi giggled at his reaction. She loved seeing his face lighting up with joy. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"You've made me really happy, Megumi." The sincerity in his voice and the adoring look in his eyes made her heart stop. "So very happy."

* * *

Considering what she had learned about Souma the previous day, he drove at a moderately safe speed. The roads were practically void of cars; a stark contrast to the busy rush-hour traffic in the day. Megumi peered out the tinted window of his car, watching the streetlights go by. She had never been out so late at night before, not that she couldn't. The nightlife offered little to the small town girl who would rather spend her weekends at home and her holidays with family. Her eyes drifted to the man in the driver's seat, his attention focused solely on the road.

When she chose to become romantically involved with Souma, she wondered why he seemed both elated and hesitant to fully commit to the relationship. She had no qualms giving him his space and keeping the pace slow, but it had always been a question in her mind. They had been friends for years, so she understood what they both would lose if things didn't turn out well. Even still, how did she not aware of his second life? Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

"We're here!" Souma proclaimed as he pulled up to a chain link gate. He had brought her to a poorly lit industrial part of town. Giant concrete factories loomed over them from both sides. A handful of dimming streetlights cast an eerie glow around the area. It looked like a place where drug deals would go down or bodies would be dumped. Megumi trembled in her seat as she turned to Souma.

"W-w-where are we?" She curled her hands to her chest as she cowered in her seat.

"Hmm? Oh, it's an abandoned lot!" he replied cheerfully. "One of the organizers owns the place and he lets us race on the property once in a while. Said something about it being lucrative. Beats trying to run from the cops." He gave her a cheeky smile that failed to ease Megumi's nerves.

Souma rolled down his window. He tapped his horn three times and flicked his headlights twice. "Orra!" he shouted into the night air. Megumi jumped.

"S-souma! Someone might hear you!" She clutched onto the sleeve of his shirt while her eyes darted back and forth.

"That's the point," he responded. Unlike his passenger, Souma remained completely calm. After all, he was only following protocol. A similar shout echoed from the outside. Emerging from the shadows, a scowling young man with dirty blond hair stalked toward the car. Megumi let out a yelp and ducked behind Souma.

"Hey, Yukihira!" The man in question stopped by the window, his features relaxing into a smile.

"Hey Shouji, how's it going?" Souma greeted him with a quick, unique handshake.

"It's going. Man, everyone's so excited to see you race tonight!" Shouji dipped his head a bit lower to peek inside the car. "This your girl?"

"Her name is Megumi," Souma said with a bit of an edge to his voice. Megumi gave him a timid wave. Shouji grinned widely and gave her a small salute.

"Hey Daigo!" Shouji reared his head back to call out to his companion. "Stop jackin' off and help me with the gate!"

"The hell did you say?!" Another man appeared, his face twisted in anger.

"I said," Shouji got into the taller man's face. "Put your dick away and help me open the damn gate!"

Both men simultaneously grabbed each other's shirts and raised their fists. Megumi started to panic while Souma rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I still need to get in." The two brawlers snapped out of their aggressive modes and turned to Souma.

"Oh right."

"My bad."

Without another word, the pair bounded over to the gate and pushed it open. Souma entered the lot and gave them a passing wave. Megumi peeked at the rearview mirror to just in time to see them fighting again.

"Not everyone is like that, I swear," Souma commented sheepishly.

Megumi wasn't convinced.

* * *

Vibrant lights and laughing voices drew Megumi's attention as the pair drove up to their actual destination. At the end of the road, she could see a lively scene unfold before her. The place looked like a blooming lily in muddy waters, glowing with tall industrial lamps against the blanket of the night. The faint, yet distinct sound of techno and house music reverberated into the open air. Gleaming, neon colored cars came into view, surrounded by mobs of colorfully dressed individuals. Megumi had never seen anything like it.

"It's Yukihira!"

Almost immediately, a large group of people flocked over to Souma's car. Megumi watched, wide eyed, as the redhead happily exchanged greetings with the amicable crowd.

"You're late." A burgundy haired man leaned into the driver's side window. Unlike the other brightly dressed party goers, the man had on a faded, oil stained shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Smears of grease ran along his wrists and forearms. Though Megumi had difficulty seeing his eyes, she had the feeling that he was glaring at Souma. The redhead flashed him a grin (which just so happened to be the same one he would give Megumi when he knew he was in trouble).

"Good to see you too, Ibusaki," Souma said with a lopsided grin. He put the vehicle in park and shut off the engine with a flick of the wrist. "Thanks for taking a look at her for me." He stepped out of the car, prompting Megumi to do the same.

"Yeah," Ibsuaki muttered, taking the keys from Souma. "You need to call me next time you're running behind; I got a lot of cars to look after tonight."

Souma put a hand behind his head. "Yeah, sorry man."

Megumi rounded the backside of the car and joined Souma's side.

"Ibusaki, I would like you to meet Megumi." Souma gestured to the girl at his side. Nervously, she dipped into a small bow with her hands clasped together.

"N-nice to meet you," she said. Ibusaki seemed to be the complete opposite of the rambunctious duo she encountered at the gate. He exuded a calmer, more controlled persona despite his involvement with in illegal street racing. She wondered what Souma's other companions were like. She really didn't know what to expect anymore.

Ibusaki gave her a small nod, his frowning lips turning upward into a tiny smile. Souma draped his arm around Megumi's shoulders.

"This guy here's one of the on-site mechanics," he explained. "Most of the racers work on their own cars, but it's always nice to have a second opinion.

"Sucking up isn't going to make up for your tardiness." Ibusaki smoothly slid into the driver's seat. "I'll contact you when she's ready."

"Souma-kun!" Two cheery girls cried out from the distance, waving their arms in the air. Souma bid farewell to the mechanic, tapping the roof twice before taking Megumi's hand.

"Yuuki! Ryoko!" He met up halfway with the pair. Megumi tried to suppress her blush when she got a closer look at what they were wearing. The longer haired girl wore an electric blue crop top shirt that stopped just below her chest, complimented with a pair of black hotpants and go go boots. The other girl sported a shiny purple halter top with a white miniskirt and strappy heels. Megumi felt incredibly frumpy in her baby doll tee and jeans. Then again, she highly doubted that she would ever be comfortable wearing anything that purposely exposed her midriff.

"Aww, is this her? The one you were telling us about?" The teal eyed girl stuck her tongue out playfully as she inquired about Megumi.

"This is her," he confirmed, sliding an arm around Megumi's waist. She jumped at his touch, not because it was unwanted, but because she had been too busy staring at Ryoko's plunging neckline to realize what was going on.

"Oh! Um, hello!" She attempted to cover up her odd behavior with a shaky smile.

"It's great to finally meet you," Ryoko greeted with a smile. "I'm Ryoko and this is Yuuki."

"Hiya!" Yuuki pulled Megumi into a strong hug. "We've heard so much about you! Good things, of course." The bluenette was caught off guard by the embrace and was too stunned to return it. Ryoko pried her spunky friend off of the newcomer while smiling apologetically. Megumi retreated to Souma's side.

"C'mon, you're just in time to see Takumi's race!"

* * *

Takumi pressed his brows together as he made his final turn. The Maserati glided smoothly under his control, creating a bigger gap between him and his current adversary. Blue eyes flitted to the rearview mirror and saw a cloud of dust and flying gravel.

' _Che. That's what happens when you go up against an Aldini.'_

The blond kept a steady pace as he came closer and closer to the finish line, his grip tight on the steering wheel. He easily zoomed past the construction cones and felt the squeezing his in chest unwind.

A high concentration of spectators gathered by the track. Scores of cheering girls made up a large percentage of the crowd, chanting Takumi's name. Souma and his entourage barely made it in time to see an orange and white blur speed past the finish line.

"Winner! Takumi Aldini!"

The crowd erupted in applause and high pitched screaming. Takumi veered off to a circular patch of dirt, turning his car around to face the audience. He brought the vehicle to a stop, stepping out and greeting the spectators with a brilliant smile. Throngs of teary-eyed fangirls squealed in delight, some on the brink of fainting. The loser dejectedly exited his car, dragging his feet as he made his way to Takumi. His grumbling opponent dropped a set of keys into the blond's outstretched hand. Takumi tilted his head back and regarded his opponent with a self-satisfying look in his eyes.

"Grazie!"

Another chorus of screams filled the air. After a minute or two of shaking hands and dodging kisses, Takumi weaved his way through the ocean of people in his search for his brother.

Instead, he found his rival.

"Well, if it isn't Yukihira Souma." Takumi sauntered over to the redhead with a cool sense of confidence. It had been a couple of months since their last race. Though the blond found Souma to be a formidable driver, he still had a hard time accepting that their race would end in a tie. But it did. The race was so close that the majority of the spectators agreed that a rematch was in order. Takumi had been itching to race against Souma ever since.

"Congrats on your victory," Souma said with a smirk.

"Hmm. Is that why you're here? To congratulate me?" Takumi's eagerness reflected in his eyes, his fingers tingling with anticipation. "Or are you here to race?"

"Ah," Souma's sudden dopy expression completely ruined the dramatic atmosphere. "I am but, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

Takumi gaped at him. Souma gestured to Megumi, who had been standing around quietly, witnessing the entire exchange.

"This is Megumi. Megumi, this is Takumi Aldini."

"H-hello, um, good job on the race," she said meekly. Takumi turned to her and subconsciously entered polite gentleman mode.

"Oh, hello," he replied with a smile and a kind voice. "It's nice to-YUKIHIRA!" Takumi whipped his head around to face Souma, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. "This isn't the time to set me up on dates!"

"Actually, she's my date."

Takumi was just about to retort until he heard the familiar laughter of his twin, Isami.

"You know, not every girl wants go out with you nii-chan."

Takumi spun around to find his younger brother standing behind him with his unabashed snickering. The blond began scolding his twin, red-faced and stuttering. Isami remained unaffected.

"Isami, good timing!" Souma said, ushering Megumi forward. "Megumi, this is Isami Aldini, Takumi's twin brother."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Megumi's gaze went between the two siblings, blinking at the fact that they were twins. Along with their physical appearance, the brothers couldn't be any more different. Takumi's hot-blooded attitude seemed to be a mismatch against Isami's cool demeanor.

"Hello," Isami replied with a wave. "Is this your first time here at the track?"

"Oh, um, yes it is actually…"

"She's going to watch me race tonight!" Souma interjected, raising a triumphant fist in the air. Isami grinned.

"Good luck!"

"I-Isami! Don't wish my rival _luck_!" Takumi shouted with clenched fists and hunched shoulders. "And stop ignoring me!"

"Geez nii-chan, I was just trying to say hi to Souma's girlfriend." Isami's eyes narrowed as he widened his grin. "Where are you manners?"

Takumi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he stared at Souma and Megumi, finally realizing that he had been inexplicably rude to his rival's girlfriend. Isami resumed his snickering.

"Oh god, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean- I'm s-sure you're a great girl-" Takumi stumbled over his words in a poor attempt to make up for his earlier assumption about Megumi. The bluenette blinked at the panicky Italian racer. Souma's rival was less intimating than she imagined.

Souma fished out his buzzing phone out his pocket. His eyes lit up as he opened the text message. "Looks like my baby's ready," he said, taking Megumi's hand. "I'll see you guys later!"

"It was nice meeting you both," Megumi added before leaving with Souma. Isami waved at the pair as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait! What about our rematch?!" Takumi called out, but it was too late. They were gone.

"Nii-chan, you're so-"

"Not a _word_!"

* * *

A midnight blue Toyota Supra rolled up to the makeshift starting line. Two white racing stripes ran from the hood of the car all the way to the back, a homage to Souma's father, Jouchiro "Speed Demon" Saiba. Though the paintjob was fairly tame compared to the other vehicles in the vicinity, spectators still cheered upon recognizing Yukihira's car. Souma rolled down his window and gave a little wave to the crowds. He spotted Megumi amongst the masses and gave her a grin.

Soon after, a golden Nissan rumbled down the road. A silver Chinese dragon decorated the sides and shiny gold spinners whirled in the hubcap of the tires. Bright white lights emanated from the bottom of the car. Souma wrinkled his nose at the obnoxious vehicle and the equally obnoxious driver.

"Kuga."

"Hey hey, Yukihira-chin!" Kuga rolled down his window and smirked at his opponent. "Ready to lose again?"

Souma narrowed his eyes, both in contempt and upon seeing Kuga's tacky gold jacket. "Not tonight, Kuga. I've got more on the line than cash this time around." Souma adjusted his rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of a little blue haired beauty sandwiched between Ryoko and Yuuki.

"Pfft, okay Romeo. But don't think for one sec I'mma slow down so you can impress some girl." Kuga casually reclined in his seat. "I've got a new toy I wanna try out and I figured I could take it out on a leisure ride."

"Oh?" Souma glanced at the glittering monstrosity. "Does it come with a booster seat?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Kuga slammed his hands on the steering wheel, his eyes burning with rage. "YOU'RE DEAD YUKIHIRA!"

"Less talk, more racing, ne?" Souma tilted his head to the scantily clad woman approaching the starting line.

"Racers! You know the rules," she said, winking at the drivers. "One lap around the track, no more no less!" She gestured to the crudely made racetrack that was littered with crumbling stone and abandoned construction equipment. "Are you ready?" She pointed to both of the drivers. Souma secured his grip on the steering wheel and revved his engine in response. Kuga's engine roared ferociously as it tried to drown out the rumbling of Souma's car. Smoke billowed out of the tailpipes of the cars like smoke from a raging dragon. The woman raised both her arms up in the air.

"On your mark!"

The hysterical crowd shouted wildly, some chanting Souma's name, others chanting Kuga's.

"Get set!"

Souma narrowed his eyes, his gaze focused straight ahead.

"Go!"

With a squeal of the tires, both cars bolted down the track in a fury of blue and gold. The screaming of the engine drowned out the sounds of the cheering crowds. Souma's pace steadily increased as he barreled down the road, but Kuga still managed to take an early lead. The red-haired racer grit his teeth at the sight of Kuga's shiny gold spoiler. He could already imagine his opponent's snide, tongue-out-the-mouth expression.

' _I can't lose!'_

Souma tried to maneuver around his opponent, but Kuga managed to mirror his movements, squashing his attempts at passing. Undeterred, Souma pressed on and searched for any possible opening. His eyes caught the sight of the first turn. Skillfully, he switched gears and pulled on his emergency brake, his car easily drifting around the corner. Kuga's car was not so successful. Souma could see the frustration on his opponent's face as he caught up to him, his car now next to Kuga's.

In his early days of racing, Souma quickly discovered the lengths that other racers would go to win, even if it meant compromising their own vehicles. The paint job on Kuga's iridescent eyesore looked fresh, so he doubted that he would slam it into Souma. But he wouldn't rule it out as a possibility. Souma had to keep his attention both on the path before him and on the opponent by his side. One quick jerk of the wheel could send them both careening into a ditch. One bad judgment call could mark his third loss to Kuga, and his first in front of Megumi.

They entered the second turn together, neither driver giving up any space on their side of the road. Much to Souma's dismay, Kuga kept up this time, hugging the turn effortlessly. Kuga kicked it into high gear as they entered the straightaway. Out of the corner of his eye, Souma could see his adversary gradually slide past him in an effort to reclaim the lead.

' _Not today, Kuga.'_

Souma turned it up a notch, the sudden burst of speed throwing him back into his seat. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and adrenaline pumped through his body as he crept up to take first place. The third and final turn was in sight; he couldn't afford to make mistakes now.

Souma executed the turn with the grace of a veteran driver. Everything would've gone smoothly if Kuga hadn't recklessly fishtailed into him. The force of the impact shook the car violently, causing it to swerve off its course. The sound of screeching tires filled his ears as white smoke began to rise into view. Cursing out loud, Souma pulled hard on the wheel to regain control and prevent himself from slamming into the surrounding rubble. His heart leapt in his throat as he barely managed to zip past an old rusty bulldozer unscathed.

' _Damnit!'_ He turned his attention to the offending car and noticed that Kuga also had a difficult time recovering from the hit. His eyes widened. This was his chance! This was the shot he needed to win.

Taking advantage of Kuga's blunder, Souma zoomed toward the finish line with renewed gusto. He squeezed the wheel with a white knuckled grip as the image of the crazy crowd and painted line drew closer. The pedal trembled under his lead foot, practically being crushed into oblivion. Victory was within his reach.

He had been so focused on his goal that he failed to notice the gleaming gold car by his side.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
